Our Little Secret
by StrawberryCrush
Summary: Beck is the only one that Cat let's see the real her.Cat knows a side of Beck that not even Jade knows. There's more to their relationship that meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there Victorious fans of earth and beyond. This is my first Beck/Cat story. It was inspired by another story, The Buzz by Trim59. Even though it's a Tandre story, it's an amazing read even if you aren't a fan of them. It plays with the idea of Beck and Cat and Robbie and Jade. If you haven't read it you need to.**

**I know you are tired of my blathering on… So, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: No ownage.**

* * *

><p>Our Little Secret<p>

Beck POV

"BECK IF I EVER SEE YOU WITH ALYSSA VAUGHN AGAIN I WILL…"

Hear that girl screaming behind me. That's my girlfriend Jade. She just caught me talking to my _friend _Alyssa Vaughn outside of the yoga studio. Don't be alarmed, this happens all the time.

"BECK ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Jade screamed at me. I just turned on my heel and walked towards my car, growing increasingly tired of the constant fighting.

"Ok Jade, whatever" I climbed in the car. Jade's yelling become more muffled as I climbed in the car and closed the door.

As I turned the key in the ignition and sped full speed out of the parking lot, I knew that I would never hear the end of it. I knew it wouldn't be long before she would be calling.

My phone started to vibrate. See. I ignored it knowing, not wanting to deal with her anymore. Instead of going home, I decided to go to my favorite chill out spot: Karaoke Dokie.

I walked in the door. I was blown away by what I was hearing, the beautiful, melodic nature of her singing voice, it could only be one person. Cat.

_Red letter day and I'm in a blue mood  
>Wishing that blue would just carry me away<br>I've been talking to God don't know  
>If it's helping or not<br>But surely something has got to, got to, got to give  
>Cause I can't keep waiting to live<em>

Every note was pitched perfect. I'm got lost in the words.

How far do I have to go to get to you  
>Many the miles<br>Many the miles  
>How far do I have to go to get to you<br>Many the miles  
>But send me the miles and I'll be happy to yeah<p>

_How far do I have to go to get to you  
>Many the miles<br>Many the miles  
>How far do I have to go to get to you<br>Many the miles_

_Many the miles  
>Been talking to God don't know if it's helping or not<br>Many the miles  
>Many the miles<br>How far do I have to go to get to you  
>Many the miles<br>Many the miles  
>Oh send me the miles and I'll be happy to<br>Follow you Love_

There's too many things I haven't done yet  
>Too many sunsets I haven't seen<p>

I started clapping. She was giddily jumping up and down as she received a standing ovation from the crowd.

"Thank you everyone" She said into the microphone before she bounded off stage.

"Hey Beck" She said as she ran up to me. "Where's Jade?" Do we come as a package deal or something?

"I have no clue" She looked slightly surprised at that.

"Did you guys have another fight or something?" She asked as she walked back to her table.

"Yeah" I said slightly.

"Hold on" She pulls out her phone and reads a text message and replies to it. "It was Jade asking me if I had seen you, I said I hadn't" She told me.

"Thank you Cat" I said, very thankfully.

"So Beck, talk to me. What's going on with Jade and you today?"

Cat and I are closer than people think we just don't show it at school. She became like a best friend to me, and found out very quickly that there's more to this girl that meets the eye. Plus if everyone found out it would kind of ruin the relationship we have and the feeling we have for each other. Cat is Jade's frien… close acquaintanc…. Well she is someone Jade let in, it would be bad.

"Alyssa Vaughn" I said simply. She shook her head at my statement.

"Let me guess, you were talking to her in some way, Jade caught you, the two of you fought and you came to your favorite chill out spot because she's probably waiting for you at your house" Cat explained the situation perfectly.

"Wow you know me, well, I should say you know Jade" I told her.

"I do" She said she leaned her head down and a piece of hair fell over her perfect face. I pushed it out of the way and lightly caressed her face.

She smiled slyly. "Thanks" She grabbed my hand, a chill ran up my arm. There was a moment where our eyes met and I something in them that was real, something I've never seen in Jade's.

"Catherine, about last night" I started.

"Beck don't" She said, letting go of my hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We've admitted we feel something for each other, I have Elijah, you have Jade, let's just leave it at that please" She said quickly.

I sighed. "Ok," It's not like me to give up so easily but it was clear that she didn't want to talk about it.

An awkward silence fell over us.

"It's not that I don't want to talk about it, I just feel weird talking about it if we are committed to other people. You know what I'm saying" She said seriously. "Guess what I bought from the Sky Store?" She said switching back to playful Cat in an instant.

"Yeah I understand and what?" I said listening intently.

"Bouncy shoes!" She said sounding like a five year old.

"And the purpose of that was" I asked her.

"Well," She stood up. "Since simply jumping up and down isn't cutting" She began to bounce around the table.

"You got those shoes so you could be bouncy" I finished for her. She continued to bounce around the table and people started to stare. That's what I love about her; she's herself not matter what anyone thinks.

"Exactly" She stopped bouncing and sat back down. Her phone started ringing.

"Hey Elijah" She said happily. The smile on my face dropped quickly. "Uh now? No, I can just meet you there. I'm not doing anything" I knew she was lying to him because he suspected that something was going on between Cat and I.

"Beck," She said with apologetic eyes.

"Don't worry about it, we can hang out anytime, go be a good girlfriend" I told her. She hugged me around the back of my neck, blew me an air kiss and ran off.

Some call her Dizzy… I call her cute. Some call her childish… I call her fun. Some call he completely insane… I call her Cat.

* * *

><p><strong>This was just an idea I was playing around with in my head, I'm not completely in love with it.<strong>

**I think this will be a one shot, maybe not, depending on how you guys like this.**

**Like it? Love It? Hate It? Reviews are welcome.**

**~Peace, Bat, Strawberries~**


	2. Determining Factors

**A/N: Oh My Gosh, I expected to get maybe one review for this, I can't believe I got 7, thanks so much. I'm definitely continuing.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Queenbarz**** because she asked for it. Well the explanation part of "what happened last night". Also to ****ravenpuff323**** for telling me Cat's real name.**

**Disclaimer: I own this story just not Victorious.**

* * *

><p>Determining Factors<p>

Beck POV

I left Karaoke Dokie, and went back home to face Jade. I pulled up to the RV, took a deep breath, exited the car and proceeded to go inside. Surprisingly, Jade was nowhere to be seen.

I breathed a sigh of relief and flopped down on my bed. Opening my computer, and found a note, from Jade. It basically said she was sorry that she over reacted… in so many words… and to call her later. Reading that I couldn't help but think about Cat, well, what lead to what happened last night. Part of me wants to work it out with Jade but part of me doesn't think I really should.

***Flashback***

"**Hey Beck" The sweet voice of Sophia Valentine, Cat's mother said when she opened the door.**

"**Who's at the door?" I heard Jeremy and Liam call from behind her. Jeremy is Cat's older brother and Liam is her baby brother.**

"**It's Beck," She said back to them. "Oh where are my manners, come on in" She moved out of the way of the threshold so I could walk through.**

"**Hi Beck" Liam came running up to me. I've been coming to Cat's house a lot so I'm becoming pretty close to her family, well most of it anyway.**

"**Thank you, is Cat home?" I asked trying to ignore Jeremy's eyes staring straight at me and leaning down to play with the small child.**

"**Yeah, she's right upstairs in her room, you can go on up" She told me as she walked into the kitchen.**

"**Thanks" I started up the stairs, Jeremy's eyes watching me as I took every step.**

"**Oh Beck," she asked. "Are you staying for dinner" I stopped half way up the steps.**

"**As of right now that seems like a plan to me" I told her.**

"**Great!" She said happily.**

**I continued up the stairs and down the long hallway to Cat's room. I knocked on the door. She opened the door and greeted me with a huge hug. "Beck!" She said excitedly as she let me go. We walked back in her room and I closed the door behind us.**

**She walked back over a sat on her bed in front of her computer. I sat in the chair in front of her desk. She looked over at me. "What are you doing here?" She asked me as she closed the laptop and sat it beside her.**

"**I had some candy, Jade is in San Francisco for the weekend, I was bored, so I thought why don't I come to visit a certain redhead that happens to be my friend" She smiled widely and it only grew wider as I pulled her favorite candy out of my bag, Sour Gummy Fish.**

"**Aww Beck you shouldn't have" She sweetly. I threw the bag to her and she opened it immediately. She put a piece in her mouth and her face scrunched up with the sourness. **_**Her nose wrinkled in the cutest… No!**_

"**I wanted to and I did" I simply replied.**

**She ate a couple of pieces and rolled the bag up, saving them for later. "Why is Jade in San Francisco?" she asked.**

"**A trip with her dad, that she really didn't want to go on" I told her.**

"**Why not?" She asked.**

"**There have been a lot of issues between her and her dad and it's just a lot of drama, you know" I told her.**

"**Yeah, I understand" Thankfully she understood that I had to be vague with her because Jade wouldn't want me to tell her.**

"**So guess what?" She said changing the subject quickly. **_**She is so good at that.**_

"**Your dad sent you another cool thing from New York" Cat's room is filled with them.**

"**I wish. You know I dance outside of school right?" She asked.**

"**I do" I said.**

"**Well my teacher said I was finally said I was good enough to have the lead in the upcoming musical we're putting on"**

"**That's great Cat" I told her.**

"**I know I'm so excited," She said excitedly. She walked up to her dresser and picked something up holding it close to her chest. "I got all of you tickets, its three Saturdays from this one I hope you will come" She said as she handed me my ticket and a flyer that showcased her and the entire cast of people, I recognized some of these people from school, but the only picture I could focus on was hers: the make-up she wore only enhanced her features, her form fitting top and skirt gave made her body look great and… No!**

"**Of course, I make sure nothing else gets in the way of that" She threw her arms around my neck.**

"**Thank you Beck" she said.**

**After that Cat and I gave me that I put it in my bag and we just participated in idle chit chat. We were just giggling and laughing until I started looking into her eyes, she was looking in mine, I could feel myself leaning in to kiss her, and before I knew it my lips crashed on hers. The back of my mind was screaming this was wrong but I ignored it as I felt her kissing back. The kiss didn't take long to deepen, I felt myself on top of her, placing my hands on her waist, and she had her hands on my face. I broke the kiss for air and I looked down into her eyes. Everything about this felt wrong and at the same time it didn't. We were about to continue where we left off when someone knocked. I got off of her really quickly. She sat up and fixed her hair.**

"**C… Come in" She said through catched breath.**

"**Cat, Beck, mom said dinner was ready" Jeremy told her. Jeremy looked at both of us.**

"**What's going on?" He asked.**

"**Nothing, we'll be right down" Cat answered. Jeremy said nothing else and closed the door behind him.**

**Cat and I bounded down the stairs and sat at the dining room table, across from each other. Cat and I sat in silence as we ate and listen to Jeremy's college stories.**

**Thankfully I finished eating, thanked her mom, and Cat walked me out. When we got outside we didn't want to talk about what just happened. We just looked at each other, shared a hug, and I walked away. **_**Why did that just happen?**_

***Flashback***

I guess it's a game of do I want to work it out or with her or do I want to act on my feelings for Cat?

* * *

><p><strong>It was slightly racy, but I wanted to add a sort of dramatic element to the story. I hope you like it.<strong>

**This was just a filler chapter for what's to come next.**

**Hated it? Liked it? Loved it? Feedback is really appreciated.**

**Special Shoutouts:**

**Annaelle****: I'm not one either, for some reason I just had this idea. Thanks.**

**Jeremy Shane****: Thank you for reviewing!**

**Queenbarz****: I love getting real feedback of what people specifically liked about the chapter. I hope this answer your question about what happened. I hope you're still alive haha. Thank you!**

**dreamzspark****: Thank you so much! I'm really glad.**

**mossdawn****: Thank you!**

**holdontillthenight****: I continued! Thank you!**

**ravenpuff323****: Thank you for telling me that! Thanks for the review!**

**To the people that faved, alerted, liked but didn't do either: Thank you!**

**~Peace, Bat, Strawberries~**


	3. Are We Worth It?

Are We Worth It?

Beck POV

I sat in my room for what seemed like hours just thinking of Jade and Cat. My internal strife seemed unending as both sides, the sides being the possibilities of what would happen if I end my relationship with Jade and the possibilities of Cat and I acting on our feelings for each other, well more than we already have, seemed to fill my brain.

_I loved Jade, well I still love her. I've put in two long years into this relationship. I've put with a lot of her crap. But we have had some good times. I don't know, maybe I'm considering breaking up because the feelings I have for Cat. Just looking for a way out, an easy one at least. But the constant bickering and the jealousy have always gotten on my nerves. As of recently, that has gotten more frequently. I don't think we've gone a day without fighting for a month. Above all of this, the really pressing question on my mind: is it really fair to her to stay in a relationship with her when I have strong, confusing feelings for someone else?_

_Then there's Cat. She is cute, loveable, sweet, and not afraid to be herself at any given moment. Things with her are just easy, well as easy as they can be with her boyfriend Elijah around. I don't feel the need to walk on eggshells around her, watching my every move and what I said to her. But that's just it, things are easy now, what if- excluding the factor of Elijah for a minute- I did act on my feeling towards her? What then, would things be as easy as they are now? Would it ultimately ruin the friendship that we've developed if things didn't work out that well? It's either all or nothing. Risk it all or do nothing._

I lay backwards on my bed, with my hands covering my face. I had a killer headache. I sighed heavily and decided that I would just sleep on it. I knew I wasn't going to come to a good decision on this tonight.

I woke up the next morning actually feeling worse than I was last night. I went about my normal morning routine, half expecting a call from Jade to give her a ride to school. That never happened so I left for school. When I got there and walked into the building I saw everyone gathered at Cat's locker, Jade too.

I walked over and stood behind Jade to see what everyone was talking about. I was met by Jade turning to see me and giving me an apologetic look. I couldn't look her in the eye.

Cat was explaining her dance recital to the Andre, Tori, Jade, and Elijah, giving them the details about it.

"So, I hope you can come" She said as she passed out the flyers and tickets and hugged everybody that she gave one to.

When she was got around to me, I was a little apprehensive to hug, mostly because Elijah was staring me down. I wouldn't call Elijah a jealous person, but he is very suspicious of me because Cat and I are really close. "Can we talk? We need to" She whispered in my ear as fast as she could while hugging me.

I was kind of confused by her request. "Sure?" I mouthed. I had my hands on her shoulders as she broke our hug.

"Of course we'll come" Everyone agreed.

"I love you guys" She said as the bell rang.

As I was starting to walk to class, I walked past Cat when she put her hand on my arm and stopped me. "What? You meant right now?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Hold a minute" She said as she turned towards Elijah who was waiting on her.

"I need to talk to Beck, just for a second. Can you tell Sikowitz that were going to be late?" She asked Elijah.

"What on earth could you poss-"

"Elijah, please, can you tell him that we are going to be late?" She said.

"Yeah. I can" He hugged his girlfriend tightly, kissed her and went off to class.

"I didn't think you meant that you wanted to talk like right now" I said as she turned back to me. The hallway was now desolate.

"I actually got here really early hoping you would be. You usually are" She said. I usually am but today I took the long way to get to school, in order to do some thinking and clear my head.

"So what's up?" I asked her.

"I've doing a lot of thinking about what happened the other night" She paused.

"Cat, about that I really do apologize. I don't what came over me. It shouldn't have ever happened" I said.

"Beck, you can't blame yourself, it is as much my fault as it is yours" She held her head down and looked at her fidgeting feet. "The bad part about it is, I can't say what would have happened if my brother wouldn't have walked in" She said. I've forcing myself to believe that I wouldn't have taken it that far.

"It wouldn't have gone that far" I said with a stutter.

"Would you have stopped it?" Cat asked. I couldn't even answer that.

"Would you have?" Cat just looked at me through wide eyes as if she didn't expect me to pose the question back to her.

"Um…" Was all she could say.

"Caterina, what are we going to do?" I asked pinching the bridge of my nose. I was developing another headache. _This is a mess!_

"I've been thinking about that, we should just tell them what happened. The guilt is starting to get to me" She said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Elijah and Jade" She said.

"Um, are you sure that you want to do that?" I asked her.

Before she could answer the band teacher saw us in the hallway and told us to get to class. We complied with her request, we gathered our thing and quietly walked to class.

"We will definitely continue this conversation after school" I told her. She nodded in agreement.

I opened the door letting her, in first, all eyes on us as we entered the class.

"Beck, Cat we have been expecting you" Sikowitz said.

"Sorry I'm late Sikowitz. I got caught behind an accident on the way to school this morning" He apologized.

"ABC improv exercise" Sikowitz said, ignoring Robbie.

We were about to sit down. "Beck, Cat, Robbie. Thanks for volunteering get on up there" We walked to the stage in from of the class. Robbie was looking at both of us strangely.

"Start with the let R and go"

Robbie, how are you?" I started.

"So, so" Robbie said

"There something bothering you?" Cat asked.

"Until this morning, not really" Robbie said.

"Very concerning" I said.

"What it is?" Cat

"Xylophones are cool" Robbie said.

"You bothered by that?" I asked.

"Zebras get easily bothered too" Cat said.

"Anyway, that's not it" Robbie said.

"But what is troubling you?" I asked.

"Can you tell you tell us?" Cat asked.

"Don't think I should" Robbie said.

"Even though you want to" I said.

"Friends, that what were are" Cat said

"Get off the subject please" Robbie said

"How can we when we are concerned?" I asked.

"I just want to help" Cat said sweetly.

"Leave the subject alone please" Robbie said.

"Maybe we should" I said.

"No, he shouldn't have brought it up" Cat said.

"Ok, just change the subject" Robbie said quickly.

"Dang it Robbie just say it" I said slightly frustrated.

"Beck you're out" I walked off the stage and sat down. "Letter P, keep going, you two are doing rather well" He complimented them.

"Please tell me Robbie"

"Rather not" He said.

"Secret?" Cat asked.

"To you, yes"

"Um, what are talking about?" Cat asked.

"Very unbelievable" Robbie said.

"What?" Cat asked.

"X is a letter that cannot help us here" Robbie said.

"You were saying something is unbelievable" Cat said.

"Zippers on your jacket, they're cool"

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Cat all but screamed, getting annoyed.

"Better stop pushing Cat!" Robbie retorted.

"Come on and just say it Robbie!" Cat said.

"Don't please stop it!" Robbie said.

Everyone was watching intently to see if Cat was going to get Robbie to crack. Even Sikowitz became invested in the long winded game.

"Every time, just say it!" Cat exclaimed.

"Friends with Beck, is that it?" Robbie asked.

"Huh?" Cat asked.

"I can't believe you slept with Beck, Cat!" Robbie blurted and threw his hand over his mouth, not meaning to say it like that.

* * *

><p><strong>I've had writer's block, so I sat and started writing and this is what came of it. I hope you like it.<strong>

**Hated it? Loved it? Liked it? Reviews are welcome.**

**Special Shoutouts:**

**Mossdawn: Yeah I wanted to do something a little different. Thanks for the review.**

**Jeremy Shane: Thank you!**

**Titanlvr4evr: Thanks!**

**Annelle: I hope I keep your curiousity peaked. Thanks so much!**

**Digidestend Angel and Izzy: Thank you!**

**To the people that faved, alerted, liked but didn't do either: Thank you so much!**

**~Peace, Bat, Strawberries~**


	4. Honesty Isn't Really the Best Policy

**Disclaimer: I only own the character I created.**

* * *

><p>Honesty Isn't Always the Best Policy<p>

Beck POV

"I can't believe you slept with Beck, Cat!" Robbie blurted and threw his hand over his mouth, nit meaning to say it like that.

Tori started choking on the water she was drinking when Robbie blurted. "What?" She with strain as her coughing died down.

"What?" I asked.

"Wait, pause! Game over! Wha—What are you talking about, Robbie?" Cat stuttered as she questioned.

"Yeah, Shapiro, what are you talking about?" Elijah asked through gritted teeth. The anger on his face was unmistakable as he stared at Cat, waiting for her answer.

"Well—I—I—I—I didn't mean to say that. What I meant to say is, um, I can't believe you—you left with Beck, not slept with Beck. Where did I get that from?" Robbie obviously lied, nervously laughing. _We keep trying to tell the kid that he is a terrible liar._

"Stop lying, Robbie" Cat told him.

"How do you know I'm lying?" Robbie asked.

"We know" The class said simultaneously.

"Dude you're terrible at it" Andre added.

"You obviously got it from somewhere or you wouldn't have said it. Where did you get that Cat slept with me?" I looked back and forth between Robbie and Cat, anything to keep me from looking at Jade.

He was staring down at the floor, not really wanting to answer the question. "I heard you and Cat say it, yourselves"

"No we didn't" I voiced strongly.

"That's a damn lie!" Cat shrieked raising her voice an octave, obviously mad. She gasped. Everyone was taken aback by her outburst "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Cat apologized. She wasn't big on using that kind of language. She only used it when she was really mad or the situation was really annoying.

"No it's not! I heard you when you were talking to Beck when I came to school this morning" Robbie folded his arms across his chest. "You didn't say that word for word but it was definitely implied.

"Are you kidding me? Robbie, you know I usually like jokes, but this isn't funny, not one bit. I didn't say that or imply it or whatever!" Cat said, looking right at Elijah. I could see him start to ball up his fists.

Robbie looked at her. "Listen, I was walking into school…"

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

**Robbie POV**

**I was walking into school after being stuck in traffic for over half an hour.**

"**I can't believe there was all that traffic and commotion for a fender bender, you can't be serious?"**

"**Well it's your fault" Rex said.**

"**How is the accident my fault?" I asked.**

"**Everything is your fault" Rex replied. "You just had to take the long route to school"**

"**I don't have time for this" I said. "I am not that late, if I hurry up…" As I was going around the corner to go to my locker, I stumbled across you and Beck standing in the hallway and stopped. I looked down at my watch.**

"**Class has already started what are Cat and Beck still doing out here?" I whispered to myself.**

**I leaned myself against the wall so you wouldn't see me and I heard the conversation.**

"**So what's up?" Beck asked.**

"**I've been doing a lot of thinking about what happened the other night" Cat said.**

"**What happened the other night" I mouthed to myself. My head was racing with possibilities but none were anywhere near what actually happened.**

"**Cat, about that I really do apologize. I don't know came over me. It shouldn't have ever happened" Beck said.**

"**What are they talking about?" I whisper yelled. I was getting slightly annoyed at the fact that I couldn't figure it out.**

"**Beck, you can't blame yourself, it is as much my fault as it is yours" Cat paused and turned towards my direction. "The fidgeting feet, the guilty expression on her face, the deafening pause, I instantly knew it.**

**I took a deep breath and put a hand over my mouth to hold in my freak out as I ran up stairs to the bathroom.**

**Thankfully there was no one in the bathroom, so I could let it all out.**

"**The guilt, "I don't know what came over me', 'it is as much my fault as it is yours', 'it shouldn't have ever happened' Holy Crap! I can't believe it. What happened the other night is they… got together. I didn't know they even felt that way about each other. Beck would actually cheat on Jade. Cat, I really cannot honestly believe that Cat would cheat on Elijah"**

**I paced back and forth, my mind racing. I took some time to gather myself. "Ok Robbie, just go to class and take it from there"**

**After a long while, I finally I exited the bathroom.**

***Flashback***

* * *

><p>"I went to my locker and came to class" Robbie finished his story.<p>

I couldn't really say anything against it because, well, we actually did say all of that. But the implications were completely off.

"Explain" Was all Elijah said. Words can't even describe how furious he was.

"Robbie didn't hear the entire conversation. He ran off before he heard the rest"

"I heard all that need to" Robbie said.

"No, you didn't. If you heard it all, you wouldn't have even said that we did that" She said.

"Well we did say all of that. That is true. But what's not true is that it implies that we slept together" I mentioned to Robbie.

"Alright." Jade stood up and got everyone's attention. "I'm tired of the back and forth, who didn't say this or that, what who did meant to imply" Jade said. "What the hell happened the other night?" _Are we really having this discussion in the middle of class, with all the whole class watching intently?_

I looked at Cat and she looked back at me. She was rubbing her temples. _Yeah, those stress headaches are bad. _"This is not how we – well I– wanted to tell you" She said quietly.

"What did you do?" Elijah said.

"I um, we"

"We kissed each other" I simply finished for her.

"Well, congratulations Beck, if Shapiro here hadn't have stupidly blurted it out, your secret could have been kept. Because this is absolutely the last person I would expect you to do this with" Jade walked right in front of the stage. "Never pegged you for a liar, Cat. But I should have expected as much, it's always the sweet ones that fool you, isn't it?" Jade said. She exited the class without looking back

"Jade, I-" Her words were interrupted by the slamming of the door behind Jade.

"Not even worth it" Elijah just shook his head and followed Jade's example by walking out and slamming the door behind him.

"Elijah" Cat said as she dropped to her knees and began to sob into her hands. "I didn't mean for this to happen. What have I done?" Cat said between sobs.

I was pissed, not at Robbie, but at myself. _It shouldn't have happened._ Now I was caught between a rock and a hard place: either stay here and comfort the best friend who I cheated with, or run after my girlfriend.

Unfortunately, now, Andre, Tori, and Robbie were caught in the middle of this crap.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo drama! Are battle lines being drawn? Who will Beck choose? Will Andre, Tori, and Robbie try to fix this? Will the group be split? Sides be chosen? I guess you'll have to wait to find out. ;)<strong>

**Loved it? Liked it? Hated it? Feedback is really, really appreciated.**

**Special Shoutouts:**

**CatHeartsU: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it so much.**

**Jeremy Shane: Thank you.**

**Mckinnzeylovesaustinandally: Haha, you are too kind! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you keep reading!**

**Anneryn: Thank you so much! I guess you didn't have to wait that long. :)**

**~Peace, Bat, Strawberries~**


End file.
